


The Game

by QueenieLacy



Series: Lose Control [7]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Explict Language, Fake Flirting, Fake groping, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Erik wants T’Challa’s attention and he knows exactly how to get itOrT’Challa knew he shouldn’t have let Erik and M’Baku become friends





	The Game

T’Challa felt his left eye twitch as he watched the scene develop in front of him. He was hosting a diplomatic event at the royal palace. For the first time ever, leaders from outside of Wakanda were invited to take part in the event.  For this first diplomatic event, T’Challa invited all of the leaders on the African continent. He wanted to extend invitations to other nations but N’Jadaka quickly shut that idea down.

“We take care of our own first.” N’Jadaka said sternly and T’Challa had no choice but to agree. He didn’t want the man throwing another fit and storming around the palace angry again.

The grand hall was filled with nation leaders and other important people from all over Africa, dressed in their best clothes and laying their best words at T’Challa’s feet. He didn’t think he’d ever heard so many compliments in his life. It made the king a bit uncomfortable if he was being honest. He was always taught to be humble and never saw himself above others. He was just a servant of Bast, but these other leaders looked at him as a God. He downplayed all the compliments and made sure everyone was enjoying themselves. He was making his way around the room, to speak with the delegation from Kenya, when he saw them: N’Jadaka and M’Baku.

He noticed the two men had formed a bit of a relationship since N’Jadaka’s arrival. They tended to side with one another at council meetings and got along well outside of the formal meeting format. T’Challa thought nothing of it, glad that N’Jadaka was cultivating more relationships and gaining friends but now, he wished he had put a stop to it. 

T’Challa watched as N’Jadaka laughed at something the Jabari chief said, his hand coming up to playfully push M’Baku’s large shoulder. M’Baku was turned away from him, so he could only see his back. He couldn’t see what he was saying but when the great gorilla ran his fingers up N’Jadaka’s arm, he knew the man was flirting with  _ his _ N’Jadaka. If the situation couldn’t get any worse, he was sure N’Jadaka was flirting back. The little tease was looking at M’Baku through his long eyelashes with eyes he had only seen when he was buried deep inside him and he was begging T’Challa not to stop. His hand came up to rest on M’Baku’s right pec for a moment and T’Challa felt like he was seconds away from causing an international incident.

“If you stare at M’Baku any harder, he will burst into flames.” Okoye teased her king as she stood beside him, watching the interaction between M’Baku and N’Jadaka with a neutral look on her face.

“Good…” T’Challa grumbled. Okoye raised an eyebrow and turned towards her king. T’Challa looked over at his general and cleared his throat. “I mean, does he have to touch N’Jadaka after every sentence?” He questioned and turned back to see M’Baku touching N’Jadaka’s arm again. 

“The Jabari are not very...subtle people.” Okoye explained as she looked over at the two. “I honestly do not think they know how to be subtle.” She added. The two friends watched as Shuri joined in on M’Baku and N’Jadaka’s conversation.

“Maybe I should teach him the skill.” T’Challa spoked and turned in time to see M’Baku’s hand groping N’Jadaka’s shoulder. His eyes widened as the Jabari Chief palmed at where his mark would be on  _ his _ N’Jadaka. T’Challa’s eyes flashed between his normal brown ones and gold. Okoye looked up and saw the quick shift.

“Please do not kill him. This dress is new and I do not want to get blood on it.” Okoye teased before T’Challa left her side and stalked over to his lover and M’Baku. At least Shuri had the sense to disappear once she saw T’Challa storming over. Okoye sighed as she turned away, praying to Bast she wouldn’t have to hide a body.

 

* * *

“Is he staring?” M’Baku asked and N’Jadaka nodded.

“Yeah.” N’Jadaka answered as he caught sight of the king staring intently at them. “If looks could kill, you’d be dead.” He added and M’Baku chuckled.

“It is a good thing they cannot kill.” He answered and N’Jadaka nodded. 

M’Baku came to know N’Jadaka after T’Challa gave him a seat on the tribal council. He didn’t really understand the relationship at first. He gave N’Jadaka a seat on the council after he challenged him and cursed his father, but he then remembered the little panther also gave him a seat on the council even though he challenged him. 

M’Baku liked N’Jadaka’s bluntness at the meetings and since T’Challa was letting him get away with many disrespectful comments, he knew N’Jadaka must be very important to him. M’Baku realized they held similar ideas and N’Jadaka often supported him against the others. This led to M’Baku seeking N’Jadaka outside of meetings. After a few chats, the two quickly became friends when they figured out they both loved to troll the Black Panther. 

The two often made life difficult for the king with their bluntness and teasing the elders at meetings. The Jabari chief was sure the king regretted placing both of them on the council. They also enjoying teasing the king outside of meetings, causing ruckus at events and trying to embarrass the man in front of others. They were attempting to cause a scene now. N’Jadaka had come up with the plan to have the two flirt with one another. They wouldn’t really flirt, but they would make it look like they were. So far, it was working.

“Damn.” The Chief heard N’Jadaka swore.

“What?”

“Okoye is next to him. She won’t let him get outta hand.” N’Jadaka thought quickly. “Look down at me.” He said before looking up and giving M’Baku his best bedroom eyes.

“Is that look supposed to be sexy?” M’Baku questioned.

“Fuck you.” N’Jadaka retorted and M’Baku let out a chuckle. “T’Challa can’t say no to this look.”

“Well, then, he is more of an idiot than I thought.” M’Baku teased and N’Jadaka reached up to push at his pec. 

“You betta be glad you ma friend.” N’Jadaka said. M’Baku was about to say something else when Shuri approached them.

“Princess.” M’Baku greeted her. 

“What’s up, sis?” N’Jadaka asked.

“What game are you two playing?” She asked and the two men both gave her a fake shocked look. 

“Game?” M’Baku questioned. “The Jabari Chief does not play games like children.” He added. 

“Games?” N’Jadaka questioned, a fake hurt tone to his voice. “You know me sis. I don’t play no games.”

“Mmhmm.” She replied as she looked over N’Jadaka’s shoulder to see her brother speaking with Okoye. “This is a dangerous game you two are playing.” She started. 

“No games sis.” N’Jadaka repeated and gave her a small grin. “Oh!” N’Jadaka exclaimed as a lightbulb went off over his head. “Put yo’ hand on my right shoulder.”

“Your right shoulder?” M’Baku questioned. He didn’t see what was so scandalous about that.

“Trust me, just do it.” N’Jadaka pushed him and M’Baku did as he was told, placing his hand on the man’s shoulder and giving it a little rub.

“But you are not playing games.” Shuri said and rolled her eyes at the two. They snickered as Shuri looked over and saw her brother coming toward them. “Oh, my brother is headed this way...I will get my lab ready. I have a feeling one of you will need medical attention.” She said and gave them a smile before quickly walking away. She did not want to be a murder witness.

T’Challa put on a fake smile as he turned to look at M’Baku. “M’Baku.” He greeted the man as he came to stand next to N’Jadaka, his arm automatically going to wrap around his lover’s waist. He pulled him close to his body and away from M’Baku. “Are you enjoying yourself?” He asked.

“I am.” M’Baku said and looked over at N’Jadaka. “N’Jadaka has been a very good host. He has given me so much knowledge.”

T’Challa looked over and saw N’Jadaka smiling at M’Baku’s comment, smiling a bit too hard for T’Challa’s liking. “He is very bright especially when it comes to the African continent.” 

M’Baku nodded and stepped a bit closer. “I will admit that I was skeptical, but you made a good choice with this one.” He said and T’Challa’s eyes widened when M’Baku reached over to grab N’Jadaka’s hand, raising it and placing a kiss on N’Jadaka’s knuckles. N’Jadaka and M’Baku smiled at one another as the scene played out. They knew that was the kill shot.

“M’Baku, may I have a word in private?” T’Challa questioned through gritted teeth. He was trying his best not to throw the man out of one of the glass window and back to his damn mountains. His grip on N’Jadaka tightened and he felt N’Jadaka try to shift away from his painful hold. He quickly released him when M’Baku nodded. 

“We will be just a moment.” T’Challa said to N’Jadaka before placing a kiss to his temple. N’Jadaka nodded and then watched T’Challa lead M’Baku through the hall. M’Baku turned to give N’Jadaka a smile and N’Jadaka gave him a thumbs up. 

“You have sent M’Baku to his death.” Shuri spoke as she appeared at N’Jadaka’s side.

N’Jadaka shrugged. “You can save him.”

 

* * *

T’Challa led them out of the great hall and into the empty smaller dining hall that was mostly used for family meals. He opened the door and allowed M’Baku in first before following him. “What kind of game are you playing?” T’Challa asked, going to stand in front of M’Baku. The Jabari Chief looked at him and gave him a smirk.

“What do you mean?” M’Baku asked and that question infuriated the king. His nose flared and he clenched his fist before opening his hand again.

“What do I mean? I mean your conduct with N’Jadaka.” The king spoke sternly. M’Baku shrugged and T’Challa wanted to punch the man for being so casual about the situation.

“What about it?” M’Baku asked another question.

T’Challa stepped closer as he looked up at M’Baku. “N’Jadaka is mine.” He growled. Everyone in Wakanda was aware of their relationship. They all knew N’Jadaka was off limits from a romantic standpoint.

M’Baku chuckled. “Yours?” He questioned. “Is N’Jadaka not his own person?” He questioned rhetorically. “Besides, you have not made him your queen.” M’Baku jabbed and he could see the anger in T’Challa’s eyes. “He is free to do as he pleases and if he wants to do me...I will not turn him down.”

T’Challa let out a snarl before his hands were on M’Baku. He slammed the man into the nearest wall, using his strength from the heart shaped herb to keep M’Baku in place. “I am only going to tell you this once more: N’Jadaka is all mine. If I ever see you flirting with him, or trying to seduce him again, I will not hesitate to end your life.” The king meant every word he spoke. As long as he was alive, no one else would have N’Jadaka. 

A tense silence fell over the room. T’Challa still had a hold of M’Baku and kept him pressed against the wall. The king waited for M’Baku to respond, to say he understood and would leave N’Jadaka alone. Instead, the Jabari Chief laughed in his face. “What did I say that was so funny?” T’Challa gritted out.

“Oh, your face.” M’Baku laughed. “I will not hesitate to end your life.” He mimicked T’Challa’s voice through laughter. “Oh Hanuman…” M’Baku started as he calmed down his laughter. “I win the bet.”

“Bet?” T’Challa questioned, his hold loosening.

M’Baku nodded. “N’Jadaka and I made a bet. I said you would attack me if I got too close but N’Jadaka said you would keep in control.” He explained. “He owes me a fur coat. Tell him I want a black mink one.”

T’Challa sighed as he released him. “I should not have let you two meet.” 

M’Baku shrugged before straightening out his clothes. “True, but your life would be so boring without us.”

“You two are trickster Gods.” T’Challa spoke. “Bast sent you two to punish me.” He added and M’Baku chuckled.

“No, little panther.” M’Baku spoke, ignoring T’Challa’s growl when he was called little. “Hanuman sent us to keep you grounded. We cannot have you getting big headed.” M’Baku said as he made his way to the door. “Remember, black mink, and short. If it is too long, I will trip over it.” He said and the gorilla left T’Challa in the room alone.

The king sighed and shook his head. Those two had played him like an instrument. Years of discipline and self-control went out the window when he saw M’Baku flirting with N’Jadaka. His only thought was to remove the threat. Only N’Jadaka could bring this side out of him. T’Challa was sure Bast had given him some sort of powers to control him and bring this out of him.

“T’Challa.” He turned around when he heard his name. N’Jadaka was standing there looking around the room. He let out a low growl as he moved toward the trickster. He would teach him a lesson.

N’Jadaka entered the room and looked around, noticing M’Baku’s absence. When the two men hadn’t returned to the party, N’Jadaka actually became worried for M’Baku’s safety and went looking for him. Now, he was really worried as he noticed T’Challa was alone. “Where’s M’Baku?” He questioned. “Please don’t tell me you killed that nigga.”

“M’Baku?” T’Challa questioned as he stood in front of N’Jadaka. “You are asking me about M’Baku?” He said and N’Jadaka nodded. Before the other man could do anything else, T’Challa grabbed him with one hand and pulled him against his body. He used his other hand to grab N’Jadaka’s dreads and pull his head back. 

N’Jadaka let out a yelp as his neck was on display. He felt T’Challa teeth gaze across his skin. A shiver went down his spine and he felt his dick twitch. “T’Cha-.”

“You ask about M’Baku.” T’Challa started, deciding to not let N’Jadaka know he was in on the joke. “You allow that gorilla to flirt with you and touch you in front of our guests.” He gritted out before nipping at N’Jadaka’s neck. “You allow him to place his filthy lips on you skin.” He added and pulled back so he could look into N’Jadaka’s eyes. “And you flirt back and touch him like some street whore.” He spat and moved to press his lips to N’Jadaka’s ear. “I think you need a reminder about who you belong to.” He said and he felt N’Jakada’s body tremble against his. “You will retire to our apartment and get ready for me. You will wait for me there. Do you understand?” He ordered. 

N’Jadaka swallowed hard before speaking. “Yes…Ah!” He let out a yelp when T’Challa tugged harder at his hair. “Yes, daddy.” He answered correctly.

“Now, go.” He said as he released N’Jadaka’s hair. N’Jadaka quickly turned on his heels and left the room. As he walked down the hall, he saw M’Baku talking to one of the Doras.

“You better send my fur.” M’Baku said as he passed him.

“I’ll send it tomorrow.” N’Jadaka called out before disappearing around the corner.

T’Challa took a few moments to calm down before going back to the party. He mingled with the people and made sure the night continued smoothly. Shuri did question him about N’Jadaka’s disappearance and he explained that the man was tried. Shuri gave him a look but didn’t question him further. She had a feeling she really didn’t want to know the answer to her next question. 

It was a few hours before the event ended and the guest started to leave. T’Challa told them all goodnight before making his way back to his royal apartment. He thought off all the things he was going to do as he pushed the door open and walked inside. He moved through the hall and turned to the living room. He stopped in the doorway and saw N’Jadaka kneeling next to the couch, waiting on him. He was completely naked and his skin glistened with oil. His locks were hanging down and phis hands behind his back. 

N’Jadaka quickly ran into the living room and knelt when he heard the apartment door open, taking the lube with him. As soon as he got back to the apartment, he started getting ready. He showered and cleaned himself up before oiling his body. He then grabbed the lube and started to open himself up for T’Challa. He took his time opening himself up because he knew T’Challa would take his time. He loved to make N’Jadaka wait. 

He looked up when he heard footsteps. N’Jadaka licked his lips as he watched the man walk over to him. This wasn’t King T’Challa, gentle and good-natured who always wanted to do the right thing and protect his people. This was Daddy T’Challa, a dominate man that came out to keep N’Jadaka in check. Daddy wasn’t disciplined and self-regulating. He lost control and gave in to his animal instincts. N’Jadaka could tell the difference by the extra swagger in T’Challa’s walk and the look in his eyes. He swore that when T’Challa was like this, his voice was even different. It was deeper and raspy. It was as if two different people inhabited the same body. If he was honest, N’Jadaka missed daddy. 

T’Challa made his way to N’Jadaka and stood in front of him, his hand coming down to cup N’Jadaka’s cheek. “You were bad tonight, baby.” He said as N’Jadaka looked up at him. “I have been too lenient with you.” T’Challa continued. “You need to be reminded who is really in control.” He added and N’Jadaka nodded. “Please me.” He ordered.

N’Jadaka reached up to undo the button on T'Challa's pants before pulling down the zipper. He pulled the pants down to bunch around the king’s ankles before reaching up to pull down his underwear. T’Challa’s cock sprang free as he pushed the underwear down. N’Jadaka licked his lips before leaning in to kiss at the king’s cock. He let his tongue take small, kitten licks at the tip.

“Do not tease me.” T’Challa gritted out and N’Jadaka quickly opened his mouth and wrapped it around his dick. The king let out a moan as he placed his hand in N’Jadaka’s hair. He looked down to see his lover’s mouth stretched around his girth. N’Jadaka’s eyes shifted up to look at T’Challa as he sucked. The king pressed on the back of his head and made him take more of his cock down his throat. “Fuck.” T’Challa moaned when his cock hit the back of N’Jadaka’s throat. His lover gagged and T’Challa made him stay there for an extra second before letting him pull back. 

N’Jadaka let T’Challa’s cock slip from his mouth to suck in some air. He looked up at T’Challa as he stroked him. “If you keep looking at me like that, I will not be responsible for what happens next.” The king warned and N’Jadaka challenged him, looking directly at him as he wrapped his lips around the tip of T’Challa’s. He ran his tongue over the tip and tasted pre-cum from T’Challa before sucking, never looking away from the king.

T’Challa breathed out harshly as N’Jadaka sucked at his cock. He couldn’t take that look anymore, those sexy brown eyes filled with lust and looking up at him, daring him to take what was his. T’Challa grabbed N’Jadaka’s dreads and roughly pulled him off his cock. N’Jadaka gasped at the quick movement. “Get on the couch and bend over.” He ordered before letting go of N’Jadaka’s hair.

N’Jadaka nodded and stood up. He quickly placed his knees on the couch cushions and bent over, his chin on the back of the couch and his hands on the wall. He arched his back to show off his ass better. He could hear T’Challa getting out of his clothes and then moving behind him. “Ah!” He yelled when T’Challa’s spanked him. He braced himself for more spanks, but they didn’t come. Instead, he felt T’Challa’s hands spreading his cheeks open so his hole was display. He gasped when he felt two fingers roughly plunge into him.

“Good boy.” T’Challa praised when he felt how open N’Jadaka was. “So you can follow directions.” T’Challa teased him as he grabbed the lube. He poured someone his cock before stroking himself. He quickly lined up with N’Jadaka’s entrance and pressed all of his cock inside of his lover.

“Daddy!” N’Jadaka screamed as T’Challa entered him in one thrust. The man normally slipped inside of him in sections, he wasn’t used to taking him all in one go. “Fuck…” He moaned as T’Challa started to move, not even letting him get used to the intrusion. He gasped and moaned as T’Challa quickly moved his hips, thrusting at a hard and fast pace. 

“Give me your hands.” The king ordered and N’Jadaka took his hands off the wall and dropped them to his sides. T’Challa grabbed his hands and placed him behind N’Jadaka’s back. He held onto the man’s wrist and used them as leverage to thrust quicker. 

“Daddy! Oh my God!” N’Jadaka yelled out. There was no way T’Challa’s hips should be able to move that fast but then N’Jadaka remembered the heart shaped herb and the speed it gave him. “Shit, daddy, please.” He whined. He was torn between begging T’Challa to slow down and begging him not to stop.

“Who do you belong to N’Jakada?” T’Challa asked as he gave N’Jadaka his cock at a rough pace. 

“Y-you, d-d-daddy.” He struggled to get out as T’Challa’s cock assaulted his sweet spot. 

“Who does this pussy belong to?” T’Challa grunted out as he felt N’Jadaka clench around him. 

“You, o-oh. Y-your pussy, d-daddy.” N’Jadaka struggled to speak. He could barely think when T’Challa was fucking him like this. How did this nigga expect him to answer his test questions in this state?

“That is right, N’Jadaka.” T’Challa continued. “This pussy is mine and you better not even think about giving it to someone else.” He added, thrusting harder to emphasize his point.

“Ah! Daddy!” N’Jadaka moaned loudly as T’Challa went harder and deeper. “I-I won’t. I p-promise. On-ly for y-ou. It’s a-all y-yours.” He answered. N’Jadaka shifted forward, trying to get away from T’Challa’s dick but the king’s quick reflexes stopped him.

“Where do you think you are going?” T’Challa questioned, slightly amused that N’Jadaka thought he could get away.

“Please, daddy…” N’Jadaka cried out. “T-too Much, It’s too much.” He explained as T’Challa pushed harder on his prostate. He couldn’t take this dick anymore. He needed to tap out. “You so deep. Daddy, fuck!”

“Are you sorry? Are you sorry for flirting with M’Baku?” T’Challa questioned. “Are you sorry for allowing M’Baku to even think he had a chance to have my pussy? Are you sorry for embarrassing daddy in public?”

N’Jadaka nodded frantically. “Fuck, yes! Sorry. I’m s-sorry. I’m s-so sorry, daddy.” He quickly apologized, thinking it would get T’Challa to stop, or at least slow down, but he didn’t. “Daddy, I s-said I was sorry.” He whined. “Daddy, please…”

T’Challa tsked. “No, Daddy isn’t done with this pussy.” He heard N’Jadaka let out a loud groan as T’Challa continued to fuck him. The king decided to let go of N’Jadaka’s hands and the man immediately clutched the couch and tried to pull himself off T’Challa’s cock. The king gripped his hips and pulled him back on his dick.

“Fuck!” N’Jadaka yelled. “Dad-dy.” He moaned. 

T’Challa let out a moan as he went in as deep as he could. “Damn, this pussy is so good N’Jadaka. Mm, I would stay inside of you all day if I could.” 

“Daddy, I can’t.” N’Jadaka moaned out. 

“Yes, you can.” T’Challa said and wrapped his arms around N’Jadaka’s middle. He pulled him against his body so his chest was to N’Jadaka’s back. N’Jadaka’s head was thrown back, resting on his shoulder as T’Challa’s hips still move. “Just a little more.” He said as he felt himself getting close.

“Daddy! Oh my God!” N’Jadaka moaned as his ass clenched around T’Challa’s cock. He felt his cock started to leak and he knew he wasn’t gonna last. “I can’t h-hold it daddy, please. Please daddy.” He whined. 

“Cum for daddy.” T’Challa ordered and seconds later he heard a loud groan fall from N’Jadaka’s lips. His ass clenched unbelievably tight around his cock as he orgasmed. The man in his arms gasped for air as he clutched T’Challa’s arm that was around his middle. N’Jadaka’s body was rigid around him before relaxing. He felt boneless in his arms and could feel the man shaking. “Shit…” T’Challa moaned as he felt how tight N’Jadaka was around him. It only took a few more thrust for T’Challa to come. He moaned out N’Jadaka’s name as he came inside him, thrusting through his orgasm. 

T’Challa carefully slipped out of N’Jadaka as he regained his breath. He held onto the his lover tightly as he shook in his arms. “N’Jadaka.” He said, his lips pressed against the man’s ear. His lover was too quiet for his liking.

“Mm-k.” N’Jadaka slurred out. His breathing was still harsh and his eyes still closed, still coming down from his orgasm.

T’Challa pressed a gentle kiss to N’Jadaka’s neck before scooping him up and carrying him bridal style to their master bath. N’Jakada wrapped shaky arms around his neck and buried his head in T’Challa’s neck. 

The king entered the bathroom and walked over to the large marble tub that was built into the floor. He sat N’Jadaka on the edge of the tub before going to be fill the tub with warm water, soap and bath salts. His spoiled lover whined when T’Challa let him go. “I will be right back.” He told him before getting the bath ready. 

Once everything was ready, he went to get N’Jadaka. He scooped him up again and carefully walked down the three steps into the bath. He sat down in the warm water and placed N’Jadaka on his lap. He grabbed a towel and started to clean himself and N’Jadaka. 

As N’Jadaka regained his composure, he let out little moans as T’Challa cleaned him. “Challa.” He said and then felt the king’s lips on the claim mark.

“Yes, N’Jadaka.” He said and N’Jadaka smiled. This was King T’Challa. N’Jadaka shook his head before he leaned it over so T’Challa would have better access to the mark. T’Challa chuckled and kissed the mark again. 

“You do not have to tease me so when you want my attention. You only need to ask. You do not have to rile me up.” The king explained. He had been neglecting N’Jadaka due to the preparations for the diplomatic event. They rarely saw one another outside of meetings and their sex life had been non-existent since the planning started. Whenever N’Jadaka felt ignored, he knew the quickest way to get his attention was teasing him.

N’Jadaka let out a little huff. “But teasin’ you is so much fun.” He explained and felt the rumble of T’Challa’s laugh against his back. “And I like it when daddy fucks me.” He admitted and T’Challa gave him another neck kiss. 

A silence fell over them as T’Challa finished cleaning them off. He soon exited the bath with N’Jadaka still in his arms. The king dried them off before carrying N’Jadaka to the bedroom. He didn’t bother with clothes, deciding they could sleep naked. T’Challa pulled the clovers back and got N’Jadaka into bed before laying down beside him. The king wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close before closing his eyes to sleep.

“T…” N’Jadaka called out.

“Hmm?” T’Challa questioned.

“...Can you help me find a fur coat tomorrow?” He questioned and T’Challa laughed before saying he knew where to get one.

* * *

 

The next day, Shuri smirked as N’Jadaka walked into her lab with a slight limp. “So I was right, you need medical attention.”

N’Jadaka shook his head as he made his way over to her. “No, it’s a good ache.” He winked at her before walking over to the prototypes they were working on a few days ago. Shuri frowned in confusion at the comment. How could an ache be good? Her eyes widened when it clicked. 

“Ew! N’Jadaka!”


End file.
